


The Glam Rock Life / Гламурная рок-жизнь

by gwhiz138



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк был чертовски измотан. Он боролся с дверью в свой номер — сначала вставил ключ-карту одной стороной, после чего другой, а затем обратно, и лишь тогда огонёк сменился на зелёный цвет, и замок щёлкнул. Ввалившись в тёмную комнату, он бросил ручную кладь на пол и при этом сильно задел свою голень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glam Rock Life / Гламурная рок-жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * A translation of [the glam rock life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480254) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3217502.

Фрэнк был чертовски измотан. Он боролся с дверью в свой номер — сначала вставил ключ-карту одной стороной, после чего другой, а затем обратно, и лишь тогда огонёк сменился на зелёный цвет, и замок щёлкнул. Ввалившись в тёмную комнату, он бросил ручную кладь на пол, при этом сильно задев голень. 

Он тихо выругался, про себя помня и о другом жильце этой комнаты, после чего принялся копаться в своей сумке, прежде чем отправиться в ванную комнату. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Фрэнк включил свет, морщась от него же, ведь флуоресцентные лампы едва ли не ослепляли его, заставляя косоглазить. 

Фрэнк выглядел _дерьмово_ , и это не вызывало удивления. В зеркале его лицо казалось мертвенно-белым, небритым и колючим, а выступающие кости словно отражали всю его усталость. Волосы выглядели жирными и прилизанными, во рту ощущался привкус смерти, а сам он едва-едва удерживал себя в сознании.

Двадцать часов из Международного аэропорта Джона Кеннеди до Абу-Даби, длящаяся час пересадка, а затем ещё четырнадцать часов до посадки в Мельбурне — место в эконом классе и крошечное сиденье, из-за чего у него развилась клаустрофобия, а свободных мест в первом классе больше не было. Это должно было научить его тому, к каким последствиям приводят порывы летать по всему миру только лишь из-за того, что он пиздецки скучал по Джерарду.

Он улыбнулся самому себе: прямо сейчас он выглядел до глупого нелепо. Следующие несколько дней будут свободными у Джерарда, но Фрэнку нужно снова быть на борту уже на следующий день, соревнуясь со временем и часами и стараясь не пропустить его следующее шоу.

Фрэнк сложил ладони лодочкой, затем вымыл руки, попутно плеская водой себе на лицо, чтобы хоть как-то оживиться. Ему пришлось позаимствовать зубную щётку Джерарда, зато он избавился от неприятного налёта на зубах, а в конце осушил два стакана воды, так как всегда чувствовал сильное обезвоживание после каких-либо перелётов.

Ему отчаянно хотелось принять душ, смыть весь этот туристический пот со своей кожи, но Фрэнк был слишком уставшим. Это вполне могло подождать. Он проверил свои часы, и в этом не было никакого смысла — Фрэнк не мог вспомнить, переводил ли время на местное Мельбурновское, поэтому ему осталось лишь пожать плечами. Действительно никакого смысла.

Он выключил свет и выплыл из ванной комнаты. 

Менеджменты Джерарда всегда должны были быть уверены, что в его номере обязательно будет ночник — годы спотыканий в странных, тёмных номерах в итоге взяли над Джерардом своё. Тем не менее, этого небольшого количества света было вполне достаточно для Фрэнка, чтобы пересечь комнату без каких-либо затруднений. Мысками ему удалось снять свои ботинки, затем он стянул слипшиеся рубашки через голову и напоследок расстегнул ремень, позволяя остаткам одежды просто свалиться на пол.

Фрэнк затих на какой-то момент, прислушиваясь к дыханию Джерарда — как его вдохи плавно перетекали в мягкий храп — и в то же время какие-то знакомые голоса поселились внутри него, приветствуя. Он просто позволял всему тому напряжению, что окутало его с начала этой командировки, отступить, и можно было почувствовать, как оно таяло.

Фрэнк вздрогнул, осознавая, что он стоит возле кровати лишь в одних трусах.  
— Идиот, — пробормотал он самому себе и заставляя двигаться вперёд — достаточно близко для того, чтобы разглядеть лицо Джерарда в отблеске тусклого света. Его волосы были в жутчайшем беспорядке. Бледно-жёлтые, они разметались практически по всей подушке. На веках виднелись размазанные остатки макияжа, словно он тёр глаза кулаками накануне. Но затем Фрэнк заметил отблеск от блёстки, которая заставила его закусить губы и усмехнуться, хотя сердце затрепетало словно птица. — Подвинься, малыш, — прошептал он, приподнимая одеяло и укладываясь рядом с Джерардом.  
— Фр... Фрэнк? — Джерард сонно моргнул и уставился на него в недоумении. — Ты... Настоящий?  
— Да. Именно так.

Казалось, Джерард понял намёк верно, потому что уже в следующий момент он обернул руки вокруг Фрэнка, прижимаясь ближе к нему и укладывая голову так, чтобы щёки касались его волос. Уэй казался таким тёплым и знакомым и даже по большей части пробудившимся, но практически всё время до этого Джерард был у себя дома, а Фрэнк действительно так сильно скучал по нему. 

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он.  
— Блёстки... — сонно пробормотал Джерард в ответ, и теперь Фрэнк уже не мог быть до конца убеждённым, что Джерард больше не спит, так что он просто проглотил свой очередной смешок и позволил себе расслабиться в чужих объятиях, прежде чем не заснул, прислушиваясь к дыханию лежащего рядом человека.

конец.


End file.
